La femme aux milles invocations
by fluuor
Summary: Le clan Uchiha est sollicité pour une affaire de la plus haute importance au palais du Daimyô du Feu : un voleur expérimenté dérobe des informations importantes sur les clans ninja du royaume. Mais, surprise, le voleur est shinobi. Madara Uchiha se retrouve confronté à un nouveau clan solide et, le dirigeant de ce clan est loin d'être des plus doux.


**— Kiyo-san, veuillez exposer la situation aux Seigneurs Uchiha** , ordonna le Daimyô, en agitant frénétiquement devant son visage, à la recherche d'air frais. L'atmosphère était lourd, presque orageuse dans la petite salle.

La dénommée Kiyo se leva doucement sous les yeux du Conseil de Guerre.

Une assemblée réunie en urgence sous les ordres d'un seul homme. Le plus important à savoir était, que dans cette assemblée, se trouvaient les plus puissants samouraïs du pays du Feu. Les meilleurs conseillers du Daimyô, en robes traditionnelles et impeccables, étaient insignifiants à côté des hommes en amures brillantes. Les samouraïs avaient une place important dans l'assemblée, mais d'autres hommes dominaient la salle. Les guerriers Uchiha. Demandés d'urgence, quelques hommes étaient venus. Les armures brillantes perdaient toute leur prestance à côté des yeux rouges.

Kiyo s'inclina légèrement sous les regards masculins aiguisés, avant de reprendre sa place. Les formalités impériales, les formalités exigeaient de la jeune femme une attitude irréprochable. Pivotant très légèrement vers les guerriers Uchiha alignés dans un ordre parfait.

 **— Le Daimyô du Feu souhaite faire appel à vos qualités de shinobis, Seigneurs Uchiha. Afin de mettre la main sur un voleur** , débuta Kiyo.

C'était elle qui devait expliquer la raison de leur venue ici et sans aucun doute, répondre à leurs questions. Les yeux sombres de la servante glissèrent sur les deux Uchiha installés. Entourés de quelques hommes, : les chefs du clan Uchiha, deux frères, écoutaient ses mots. Les deux frères Uchiha. Guerriers redoutables, sûr lesquels les rumeurs les plus sanguinaires couraient à travers le pays du Feu et, au-delà même. Les rumeurs soufflaient qu'ils avaient livrés des combats sanglants contre les Senju, dépassant la violence elle-même.

Et, contre d'autres clans – parfois, les massacrant sans peine.

Tous connaissaient les rumeurs sur le clan Uchiha, elle y comprit. Son propre clan l'avait mise en garde contre les détenteurs du sharingans : un regard et, la mort est certaine. Un sourire respectueux se planta sur ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge sanglant. Elle força sa concentration afin de rendre son chakra indétectable : elle jouait dangereusement, très dangereusement.

Le plus jeune des deux frères était droit. Il attendait les mots de la jeune femme, les bras croisés sur son torse et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Ses yeux charbonneux étaient fixés sur Kiyo, une lueur impossible à interpréter. Concentration peut-être. Et, l'aîné Uchiha, lui, était en légèrement en retrait : son coude était posé sur son genou, avec négligence. Maître des lieux par sa simple attitude et prestance. Son dos était adossé contre le mur derrière lui, ses yeux étaient clos. Mais elle ne se doutait qu'il écoutait avec attention.

 **— Le voleur que nous recherchons est actuellement en possession d'informations importantes, tenues secrètes de la population. Elles concernent les différentes positions de notre Daimyô, les transferts d'or entre les nobles familles du pays du Feu, mais aussi des informations sûr les clans shinobis et leurs répartitions sur le territoire. Les infor–**

 **— Vous collectionnez des informations sur les clans shinobis ?** Coupa le plus jeune Seigneur Uchiha, tournant ses yeux vers le Daimyô à l'éventail, plus loin dans la salle, flanqué de deux immenses samouraïs.

L'amusement suintait sous sa voix. Situation amusante. Plusieurs des hommes à table se raidirent à la remarque judicieuse du cadet, il appuyait sur un point sensible de la demande du Daimyô. En effet, faire appel à des shinobis pour reprendre des informations volés _sur_ des shinobis. La capacité d'analyse de l'Uchiha était remarquable : quelques mots d'explication seulement. Le Daimyô agita son éventail, plus vite, mal à l'aise et répondit d'une voix mal assurée.

 **— Seigneurs Uchiha, la situation est très particulière. J'implore votre aide dans cette affaire urgente** **,** son ton vacilla sur les dernières syllabes. **Kiyo-san, continuez.**

 **— Cette affaire est extrême importante. Elle concerne autant la cour impériale que les clans shinobis établis dans le pays. Nous avons des raisons de songer que les informations ont été dérobées par un shinobi doué. Aucun des gardes du palais ou samouraïs n'a réussi à mettre la main dessus.**

 **— Vos samouraïs et vos gardes sont incapables de l'attraper ?**

Kiyo ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas répondre aux mots du jeune homme. L'arrogance dans ses mots. Un sifflement agacé de la part du samouraï assit à droite de la jeune femme : ce simple sifflement indiquait ce qu'il pensait. Un garçon parmi les hommes. En effet, le cadet Uchiha, était le plus jeune d'entre tous assit à la table – Kiyo était plus âgée que lui, de quelques années sans aucun doute. Il s'était permit une remarque piquante sûr les capacités des samouraïs et gardes du palais, et _ce_ , dans une pièce remplie de samouraïs et de gardes impériaux. Mauvais calcul, effectivement.

Les yeux de Kiyo dévièrent légèrement pour se poser sur l'homme à côté d'elle, grinçant à l'attitude de l'Uchiha. Puis retournèrent aux Seigneurs Uchiha avec légèreté. Cependant avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, elle fut coupée.

 **— Izuna** , claqua la voix de l'aîné adossé au mur..

Izuna Uchiha. Kiyo connaissait déjà le prénom. Elle le répéta silencieusement. L'adolescent à la posture droite haussa les épaules à son prénom, sans intérêt réel. Que dire de plus ? Kiyo ouvrit la bouche pour continuer, offrant toutes les informations possibles aux guerriers. C'était son rôle après-tout, sinon, elle ne serait pas assise au milieu des hommes. Toutes les informations qui seraient susceptibles d'aider à attraper le shinobi dans le palais devaient être fournies. La jeune femme replaça une mèche sombre derrière son oreille, continuant.

 **— Seigneurs Uchiha, notre Daimyô est prêt à payer le prix fort vos services. Votre prix est le sien. De plus, il accepte aussi de vous offrir quelques informations sur les clans de votre choix.**

 **— Oui !** Reprit le Daimyô en repliant enfin son éventail d'un claquement sec, appuyant les mots de Kiyo. **J'ai besoin que cette affaire soit réglée rapidement pour pouvoir me déplacer en sécurité à travers le pays ! J'ai besoin de savoir que l'or du pays n'est pas sous le regard avide d'un clan shinobi, ou même de plusieurs ! Quel est votre prix ? Comme Kiyo-san l'a dit, il sera le mien.**

Le silence engloba la pièce. L'agitation du Daimyô et son angoisse vis-à-vis de l'affaire était facile à percevoir. Cependant, il était le seul homme agité dans la pièce. Tous les autres hommes étaient immobiles depuis le début du Conseil de Guerre, y comprit Kiyo. La tension qui régnait ne gênait pas la jeune femme, elle y avait été habitué depuis ses premiers pas et premiers gestes. Le moindre mouvement corporel pouvait être mal interprété et conduire à un bain de sang terrible. Samouraïs contre shinobis, sanglant.

Les visages des hommes se firent plus durs alors que les secondes filaient. Ils attendaient une réponse du chef Uchiha. L'ambiance était lourde, Kiyo le sentait aisément. La jeune femme joignit sous la table ses mains pour contrôler son chakra – la moindre erreur, et c'était fini pour elle. Elle abaissa légèrement la tête. L'impression d'une femme soumise et respectueuse ? Non. Sa place de femme au sein du palais impérial lui imposait une posture soumise et discrète mais elle était bien plus que ça. _Beaucoup plus_. Et ce, encore plus dans un conseil d'urgence de la cour impériale où en temps normal aucune femme n'était admise.

Kiyo n'était pas une véritable servante du palais, elle jouait la comédie.

Le Daimyô du Feu relança sa question. Perdre du temps signifiait offrir le temps de réaction au shinobi. Le petit homme en robe rouge reprit son éventail, et l'agita devant son visage à nouveau. Il répéta, en s'adressant précieusement à l'aîné Uchiha, à la tête du clan.

 **— Madara-sama, quelle est votre position ?**

L'homme adossé contre le mur, bougea ses yeux rouges, avec une lenteur monstrueuse. Ses yeux étaient rouges, marque du sharingans et témoinage du clan Uchiha. Il attrapa le regard de son petit frère, près de lui. Et communiqua silencieusement. Ils restèrent comme ça : se regardant dans les yeux, sans un mot et immobiles tels deux statues sacrées. Ce genre de communication silencieuse, plus qu'admirable. Un sentiment envié par beaucoup : celui d'être connecté d'un simple regard, de pouvoir raconter l'histoire la plus folle ou la plus triste par simple regard. Puis, ils brisèrent le contact visuel sans peine.

 **— Nous nous occupons de votre voleur** , fit Madara Uchiha, ouvrant la bouche pour la seconde fois. **Nous verrons les détails plus tard sur ce qui concerne l'argent et les informations offertes.**

 **— Seigneurs Uchiha, comment comptez-vous agir ?** Questionna un homme en amure de samouraï, à côté de Kiyo. Le même homme qui avait laisser un soupir agacé fendre l'air, ses yeux vifs étaient sur l'aîné Uchiha avec intérêt.

Il posait la question que tous les hommes avaient sur le bout des lèvres : comment ? L'âge du samouraï ne laissait aucun doute sur son expérience vis-à-vis du combat, ou même de la vie elle-même. Ses traits étaient fatigués, barrés par quelques cicatrices anciennes et monstrueuses. Madara jeta un regard sur le samouraï, et referma les yeux sans daigner répondre à la question. Il reposa son dos contre le mur, appuyant plus tranquillement son coude sur son genou. Confiance et domination. Ce fut Izuna qui répondit, tout aussi confiant et dominant que son aîné.

 **— Nous allons tendre un piège au voleur** , il marqua une pause. Son regard noir attrapa celui de Kiyo un court instant, pour se diriger vers celui du samouraï âgé. **Un piège extrêmement simple : nous allons confier un parchemin en prétextant qu'il contient d'authentiques informations et attraperons le voleur.**

 **— Sauf votre respect, nous avons déjà essayé cette méthode** , répondit le même homme.

 **— Nous verrons bien. Mon frère et moi aimerions nous entretenir avec le Daimyô seul** , il se tourna vers l'homme à l'éventail qui arqua un sourcil curieux. **Afin, naturellement, de convenir d'un prix pour éviter toutes mauvaises surprises.**

* * *

La jeune femme aux cheveux nuits, calés dans un chignon passa sa main sur le visage de la petite fille accrochée à sa jambe, comme une algue désespérée à un rocher. La plus jeune des dix-huit filles du Daimyô : Rose-hime. En effet, le Daimyô du Feu avait de nombreuses femmes, toutes différentes et aux allures plus ou moins exotiques. Il désirait absolument un héritier pour prendre le trône du pays du Feu après sa mort. Mais, sans succès. Une fille, à chaque fois. Il avait eu dix-huit filles, qu'il avait toutes prénommées par des couleurs sans réfléchir et sans un regard pour chaque nouveau-né.

Kiyo passa une main douce sur le visage de la princesse, essuyant les grosses larmes qui perlaient de ses grands yeux bruns. Le visage potelé de l'enfant était appuyé contre la cuisse de Kiyo, rendant humide le léger tissu.

 **— Kiyo-san …** Sanglota une nouvelle fois l'enfant, répétant le prénom de sa servante. **Blanche n'a pas voulu … Elle n'a pas voulu … Voulu que je monte sûr …**

 **— Blanche-hime est très occupée en ce moment avec ses leçons de danse, elle ne peut pas jouer avec vous. Ne soyez pas triste.**

 **— Mais qui va jouer … Jouer avec moi ?**

La main douce de Kiyo repoussa une mèche brune du visage la princesse, d'une telle douceur qu'elle hoqueta. Le visage s'illumina soudainement, la douceur rendant heureuse l'enfant. La servante pinça légèrement la joue de l'enfant illuminé, et offrit un sourire.

Tellement gentil, si gentil.

Le sourire de Kiyo était magnifique. Authentique, en un mot. Sa douceur naturelle s'offrant au regard du la petite fille royale. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, et la tristesse passagère de l'enfant s'envola aussitôt. Rose-hime adorait Kiyo, la servante étant pratiquement en permanence à ses côtés pour jouer avec elle ou pour lui raconter des histoires fantastiques.

 **— Kiyo-san !** La petite fille leva ses petits bras, recherchant une étreinte.

La jeune femme plia les jambes souplement, prenant la petite fille dans ses bras avec une douceur maternelle incroyable. Rose-hime adorait sa servante, oui. Elle l'adorait plus que sa propre mère. L'authenticité de Kiyo était frappante. Authenticité unique et mordante. Rien en comparaison aux autres servantes du palais : Kiyo-san était un appel à la gentillesse même. Une telle douceur devrait être interdite ! Rose gloussa heureusement dans les bras de la jeune femme, ses petites jambes étaient soutenues sans peine par l'avant-bras gauche de Kiyo et l'autre main retenait son dos pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière.

Elle regarda sa servante, à sa hauteur et rit. Un rire enfantin simple.

Kiyo était simple : il n'y avait rien en trop chez elle. Ses habits criaient à la banalité, mais sa manière de bouger dedans était un appel à la féminité même – et à _autre chose_ , bien que Rose-hime ne le voyait pas. Un pantalon large s'arrêtant sur le haut de ses hanches, un tee-shirt noir dépourvu de manche couvrant son ventre, sa poitrine ainsi qu'une partie de son cou. Une fine bande de peau légèrement tannée était visible, entre l'élastique du pantalon et le bas du tee-shirt, lorsqu'elle bougeait. Les traits de la jeune femme n'étaient pas maquillés ou, renforcés par je-ne-sais quels moyens rendaient compte une nouvelle fois de la simplicité. Beauté naturelle. Des bracelets métalliques couvraient ses avants-bras s'accordant avec le joyau gris, placé au milieu de son front.

Le regard noisette de l'enfant s'attarda sur le joyau gris placé au centre du front : le joyau en forme de losange était sublime. La pierre était finement polie, d'un gris brillant intense. Intense qu'il paraissait blanc. Si intense que Rose-hime s'y perdit quelques longues secondes avant de revenir à la réalité : elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta. L'attention de la jeune femme n'était plus sûr elle. Kiyo regardait par la fenêtre, les sourcils froncés, les jardins impériaux plongés dans le noir.

Elle regarda à son tour les jardins, cherchant ce qui retenait l'attention de la jeune femme. Mais ses yeux de heurtèrent à l'obscurité et l'enfant ne vit pas les deux ombres. La position de la servante était étrange, légèrement reculée dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre comme pour se cacher. Une idée perça dans l'esprit de la princesse, joyeuse.

 **— Kiyo-san, je veux voir les poissons !**

 **— Bien-sûr, mais attention** **,** fit sérieusement Kiyo, son attention revenant à l'enfant. Les yeux sombres et sérieux calmèrent l'enfant excitée. Un sérieux glaçant. **Tu dois me promettre d'être silencieuse et de rester dans mes bras. Ton père n'aimerait pas savoir que tu ne dors pas encore.**

 **— Je serais silencieuse ! C'est promis Kiyo-san !**

Le sourire paisible sur le visage de Kiyo arracha un nouveau gloussement enfantin à la princesse. Kiyo-san avait une douceur maternelle impressionnante et une patience redoutable qui permettait à la petite fille de cinq ans de s'épanouir tranquillement dans un environnement qui était loin d'être parfait : la cour impériale du Daimyô du Feu. C'était ce que Rose-him adorait chez la jeune femme, le sentiment de sécurité offert par une simple présence.

La brunette passa ses bras autour du cou de Kiyo, obéissant à sa commande – celle d'être silencieuse. La jeune femme retira ses sandales agilement pour les poser dans un coin de la chambre de l'enfant. Et avança sur la pointe des pieds dans les couloirs du palais. Il était tard. Les gardes avaient déjà débuté leurs rondes nocturnes. Les femmes retiraient leurs couches de maquillages en se prélassant dans les bains du palais. Les hommes jouaient à des jeux d'argent dans les étages supérieurs. Et les domestiques dormaient, sauf Kiyo. Kiyo s'arrêta au coin d'un couloir, ne bougeant plus.

Rose respira doucement, les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Impressionnée par le talent de Kiyo-san. Comment parvenait-elle à voir dans le noir ou même à se déplacer aussi silencieusement ? Ses pas nus étaient sûrs et le poids de la princesse ne semblait pas la bloquer un seul instant. Le manège continua. Kiyo avançait avec assurance dans les couloirs noirs du palais impérial et s'orientait sans aucun problème.

 **— Rose-hime** , chuchota la jeune femme d'une voix mélodieuse à l'oreille de la princesse sur son épaule. J **ouons à un jeu : ferme les yeux et compte jusqu'à dix. Si tu ouvres les yeux pendant que nous sommes encore dans le palais, j'aurais perdu.**

 **— Est-ce que je gagne quelque chose ?**

 **— Je t'offrirais quelque chose.**

 **— C'est vrai ?**

 **— C'est vrai** , confirma-t-elle.

L'idée du jeu rendit la princesse excitée : l'idée de recevoir un cadeau de la part de Kiyo-san était juste grandiose. Quel genre de cadeau ? Un bijou ? La brunette resserra sa prise autour du cou de Kiyo, et commença à le décompte immédiatement dans sa tête. Elle voulait gagner le jeu. La tête enfouie dans le cou de sa servante, elle ferma les yeux. L'odeur fraîche la berça.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

Quatre.

La petite fille nota un mouvement fluide de la part de Kiyo mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne voulant pas être perturbée dans son décompte. Elle ne ressentait rien, aucun mouvement de la jeune femme. Le monde semblait immobile et Kiyo aussi.

Cinq.

Six.

Sept.

Huit.

Neuf.

Dix.

Les grands yeux bruns s'ouvrirent brusquement, cherchant à savoir si elles étaient hors du palais ou non. Si elle avait gagné. Elle plissa et pinça ses lèvres, Kiyo-san avait gagné. Elles étaient dehors et, devant l'un des bassins de carpes koï du palais. La prise de Kiyo-san se resserra doucement sur l'enfant dans ses bras. L'enfant ne vit pas la goutte de sueur descendre le long de la tempe de la jeune femme. Elle était rapidement et aérienne, émerveillant l'enfant. Elle avait traversé les derniers couloirs où les gardes étaient nombreux sans faire un bruit et sans que la princesse puisse sentir le mouvement.

Les yeux sombres se posèrent dans ceux de la jeune femme, brillants d'admiration. Une paire d'iris grise, claires et un sourire blanc lui répondit, mais un doigt se glissa devant la bouche de l'enfant. Elle demandait son silence total comme elle l'avait demandé quelques instants plutôt dans les appartements de la princesse. Silence. C'était le mot clef. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête vif, obéissante à la requête et tourna son attention vers les carpes koï dans le bassin d'eau limpide devant elle.

La servante bougea lentement, l'enfant toujours dans ses bras. Elle contourna l'un des bassins pleins de poissons, laissant la petite princesse adsorbée par les formes colorés qui bougeaient dans l'eau. Les lumières du palais se reflétaient dans l'eau limpide. Adsorbée, à un tel point qu'elle ne vit pas Kiyo-san bouger de quelques nouveaux pas souples dans l'herbe. Quelques pas souples, afin d'écouter la conversation à quelques mètres.

Rose-him était concentrée sur les carpes koï, n'étendant rien. La jeune femme s'accroupit, posant sa main sur le bord du bassin pour rester stable et tourna la tête vers la direction d'où provenaient les voix. La princesse, elle, se pencha plus près pour toucher l'eau, silencieuse.

La conversation continua. Kiyo fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant la voix du cadet Uchiha. Que faisait-t-il à cette heure-ci dans les jardins ? Venait-il voir les carpes koï comme la princesse Rose-hime ? Elle en doutait fort. Les lèvres de la servante se pincèrent en une ligne droite, mince et serrée.

 **— Tout est arrangé avec le Daimyô. Nous devrions être fixés d'ici peu : les hommes sont devant les archives, placés en embuscade. Dés le moindre mouvement étrange, l'un d'entre eux nous avertira avec son chakra ou d'une autre manière.**

Le silence répondit à la courte explication. Elle recula doucement dans l'herbe, s'éloignant doucement de la princesse qui avançait un peu plus sa main dans l'eau pour toucher les curieux poissons colorés. Sa main se posa sur sa hanche, doucement, prête à réagir. Elle soulevant légèrement un pan de son pantalon, pour laisser apparaître une pochette. Réagir à quoi ? Elle s'arrêta dans son mouvement, reposant sa main au sol. Incertaine. Ne pas montrer son jeu, pas _ici_.

 **— J'ai demandé aux hommes de brûler les documents qui détenaient des informations sur le clan.**

 **— Bien** , répondit une voix plus grave. Celle de Madara Uchiha, reconnaissable entre toutes. **Quels genre d'informations ?**

 **— Des informations mineures sur le sharingan et les tactiques militaires utilisées par père.**

Kiyo recula, décidant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à prendre de la conversation et qu'elle risquait désormais trop gros à écouter la conversation entre les shinobis Uchiha. Elle bougea, doucement dans l'herbe jusqu'à revenir vers Rose-hime, toujours occupée par les poissons dans l'eau. La princesse jouait joyeusement, touchant minutieusement le dos des carpes curieuses qui approchaient du bord. La servante avança sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la princesse, dans un silence lourd, pour lui faire signe de se redresser et de grimper dans ses bras.

Mais son mouvement fut stoppé.

Un bras souleva Kiyo par la taille, avec force, pour la mettre debout. Bloquée contre quelqu'un. Un bras étranger enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle se déplaça vivement pour saisir son poignet gauche et le tordre dans un angle douloureux. Vive et silencieuse. Dans le silence complet. Kiyo ne fit pas un bruit, grinçant des dents simplement. La princesse Rose, à quelques mètres, jouaient toujours avec les carpes, sans voir la scène quelques mètres derrière elle.

 **— Kiyo-** _ **san**_ **?** **Agréable surprise de la nuit** , souffla d'un ton moqueur bas. La personne qui lui tenait le poignet dans un angle inconfortable. Le ton ne mentait pas sûr la personne : le cadet Uchiha. **Le Daimyô vous envoie-t-il ?**

 **— Seigneur Uchiha** , répondit-elle doucement sans offrir une grimace d'inconfort dans sa position bloquée.

Le calme que dégageait Kiyo était absolument violent. D'autres auraient céder à la panique, coincé avec l'un des frères Uchiha. Pas elle, imperméable à la pression. Un calme mortel, enseigné à une élite spécifique. _Une élite combattante_. Les yeux d'Izuna se firent plus étroit alors qu'il analysait la réaction de la servante. Pardon, de la _supposée_ servante.

 **— Pourquoi êtes-vous dehors ?**

 **— Rose-hime souhaitait voir les bassins.**

A son prénom, la princesse tourna la tête avec un sourire. Mais son sourire disparu immédiatement lorsqu'elle vit la scène. Kiyo attrapée par un guerrier inconnu, aux yeux rouges. Les couleurs quittèrent son visage, elle se releva pour courir vers sa servante, sous la peur. Les bras tendus de la petite fille, cherchant du réconfort, s'agrippèrent solidement à la jambe de la jeune femme. Avec violence, comme un marin dans une tempête.

Les larmes coulèrent immédiatement sur le visage de l'enfant, brisant le silence pessant.

 **— Je suis désolée ! Je voulais voir les poissons dans l'eau, je … Désolée ! Ne punissez pas Kiyo-san ! Pas elle ! Kiyo-san n'est pas méch–**

 **— Silence** , claqua une nouvelle voix.

L'enfant referma la bouche immédiatement, totalement écrasée par la peur et le ton lourd. Madara Uchiha se détacha de l'ombre offerte, tout proche d'eux. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ils brillaient dans la nuit. La jeune femme inspira doucement, gardant son calme face à l'homme. L'homme à la réputation sanguinaire. Le guerrier qui avait massacré des clans entiers d'un seul souffle enflammé. Le guerrier Uchiha en question, avança pour saisir la mâchoire de la servante entre ses doigts gantés.

Le cuir pressé sur ses joues étaient inconfortable. La pression grimpa, vicieusement.

Elle ne craqua pas, ses maîtres pouvaient être fiers d'elle.

 **— Les bassins, vraiment ?**

Il serra sa mâchoire, plantant étroitement ses sharingans dans les yeux de Kiyo. Ses mots étaient simples, éloignés et suintaient d'une assurance mortelle. Izuna ricana dans son oreille, moqueur. Le cadet Uchiha relâcha le poignet de la servante, brusquement. Et le premier réflexe de la femme, fut de s'agripper au poignet du chef Uchiha. Rapidité, immédiat. Un sourcil s'arqua sur le visage de Madara en voyant sa réaction première.

Un sourire étira les coins des lèvres de l'homme, il _savait_.

 **— Izuna.**

 **— Oui** , le jeune homme se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras la princesse. **Princesse, permettez …**

Celle-ci hoqueta avec violence, surprise. Sa prise se détacha de la jambe de Kiyo sous la force du plus jeune guerrier et, elle chercha un regard de sa servante : rien. La concentration de la femme était sur l'aîné, ses doigts plantés dans l'avant-bras de Madara. Sur les premiers points du réseau de chakra.

Ils étaient plantés d'une manière particulière qui n'échappa pas aux yeux d'Izuna, et encore moins à ceux de Madara. Il n'y avait que les shinobis qui savaient cela, et encore, peu étaient familiers avec le véritable fonctionnement du chakra. _Shinobis_. Le côté dangereux de la situation augmenta, mais la jeune femme respirait calmement. Calme.

 **— Seigneur Uchiha, vous me faîtes mal.**

Les doigts gantées la relâchèrent, laissant finalement la mâchoire de la jeune femme en paix. Les doigts quittèrent son avant-bras, l'air de rien et elle posa une main sur ses joues meurtries. Ses yeux sombres étaient ancrés dans ceux du chef Uchiha. Les sharingans restèrent ancrés dans les siens. Ce fut Izuna qui reprit la parole.

 **— Permettez-nous de raccompagner la princesse jusqu'à ses appartements, et vous accompagnez jusqu'aux vôtres.**

 **— Kiyo-san …** Gémit la princesse, immobile dans les bras étrangers d'Izuna. Elle tendit des bras vers la jeune femme, demandant silencieusement à être sauvée par la jeune femme. **Kiyo-san …**

Elle leva ses bras, répondant à la demande de la princesse. Izuna arqua un sourcil sournois, laissant la jeune femme reprendre la petite princesse dans ses bras. Kiyo récupéra l'enfant, sans toucher le cadet Uchiha. Il laissa un regard curieux courir sur ses avants-bras, s'arrêtant sur les deux longs bracelets qui couvraient ses avant-bras. Izuna Uchiha regarda la jeune femme de haut en bas, allant du joyau gris sur son front à ses pieds nus. Elle capta le regard mais n'y répondit pas, ajustant le poids de l'enfant dans ses bras. Les petits bras glissèrent autour de son cou avec force.

Rose pleura, silencieusement.

 **— Kiyo-san, je suis désolée ! Je suis désolée, je … Je ne veux pas que tu partes !**

 **— Rose-hime** , souffla la blonde en passant une main apaisante dans le dos de la petite fille. Apaisante.

 **— Quelle est votre relation avec la princesse ?** La question venait de Madara, les yeux étroitement plantés sur la jeune femme. Il ne loupait rien des mouvements de la jeune femme.

 **— Je suis chargée de l'éducation et de la sécurité de la princesse.**

Le silence prit place, les deux frères Uchiha échangèrent un regard entendu par dessus l'épaule de la servante. Un regard qu'elle ne loupa pas. Kiyo avança, marchant dans l'herbe fraîche des jardins pour revenir au palais. Les deux Uchiha sur ses talons. Encore une fois, la voix d'Izuna se fit entendre.

 **— Vos bijoux, d'où proviennent-ils ? Cela fait beaucoup de bijoux pour une servante.**

 **Kiyo-san a le droit d'être jolie !** Répondit Rose avec colère, n'appréciant pas du tout l'impersonnalité du cadet Uchiha envers sa servante. Elle serra sa prose, pour s'y accrocher plus fort, de peur qu'ils l'enlève des bras de Kiyo.

Elle n'ajouta rien, les mots de la princesse suffisaient à répondre. Mais il insista, entrant dans l'espace personnel de la jeune femme, attrapa le bras de la jeune femme posée sur le dos de l'enfant pour l'apaiser. Il l'attira, plus proche, et regarda le long bracelet de métal, qui recouvrait la moitié de son avant-bras.

 **— Les bracelets proviennent du pays de l'Eau. C'est un héritage** , répondit-elle en tirant son bras pour se défendre.

 **— Ainsi que le bijoux sur votre front ?**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, son regard se plantant dans celui de l'Uchiha. Il sourit à la vue du regard acéré auquel il avait le droit. Arrogance. Il avait touchée la servante, la façade calme qu'elle avait réussit à maintenir fondait doucement.

Mais elle ne répondit pas, pressant simplement le pas sans être dérangée par le poids de l'enfant : les guerriers suivirent, sans un mot. La servante sentait aisément les regards sur l'arrière de son crâne. Les sharingans, comme s'ils pouvaient percer un trou dans son crâne.

Le chemin fut rapide. Kiyo prit soin d'utiliser tous les raccourcis possibles qui menaient aux appartements de la princesse, désirant écourter la présence des guerriers Uchiha. Son calme disparaissait, elle sentait en danger derrière elle. Vulnérable. Arrivant devant la porte des appartements, elle grinça des dents lorsque le cadet Uchiha s'avança pour ouvrir la porte.

 **— Rose-hime** , s'inclina-t-il bassement en laissant Kiyo passer avec la princesse dans ses bras. **Et Kiyo-** _ **san**_ **, bien-sûr.**

 **— Merci** , répondit la jeune femme en avançant dans la chambre de la princesse.

Le ton moqueur suintait à travers les syllabes, les pores de sa peau. La jeune femme inspira doucement alors que la porte se refermait sur ses pas. D'un pas aérien, elle déposa la princesse silencieuse aux joues humides dans son lit. Les grands yeux humides ne versaient plus aucune larme. Les grands yeux bruns de Rose se heurtèrent à ceux de Kiyo. D'un sérieux angoissant et profond. Elle se risqua à poser une question, d'une voix faible.

 **— Pourquoi sont-ils méchants avec toi ?**

 **— C'est comme ça** , souffla l'ébène en remontant les couvertures sur l'enfant. **Les shinobis ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'être méchants avec les autres. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne me toucheront pas.**

 **— Mais … S'ils te font du mal ?**

 **— Alors, j'invoquerais Jeongal pour me défendre !** Un sourire doux s'afficha.

 **— Jeongal ? Le grand scorpion de nos histoires ?** Questionna Rose-hime, ses yeux s'ouvrant grands et pétillants soudainement. **Il te défendra comme dans nos histoires ?**

 **— Et je serais à ses côtés pour combattre les Seigneurs Uchiha.**

Un petit cri d'admiration sortit de la bouche de la princesse, rendue totalement euphorique par les mots de sa servante. L'angoisse et la tristesse vite oubliée. Jeongal. L'immense scorpion respecté de tous. Il était le personnage principal des histoires de la servantes. Des histoires à dormir debout, des histoires racontées sur l'oreiller pour endormir une enfant rêveuse. La servante sourit aux yeux brillants de l'enfant. Elle se pencha pour claquer un léger baiser sonore sur le front de l'enfant.

 **— Je veux être comme toi plus tard, Kiyo-san ! Je veux être aussi belle, forte et avoir des bijoux comme toi !** Les mains de l'enfant allèrent à l'endroit où le baiser avait été déposé. Sur ses joues, une rougeur prit place lentement. **Je veux être comme toi !**

 **— Rose-hime, tu es une princesse, tu ne peux pas être comme toi. Tu es déjà _plus_ que moi.**

 **— Je serais comme toi, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour être comme toi ! Demain je demanderais à père un bijoux sur le front comme toi !**

 **— Les Seigneurs Uchiha se sont trompés, ce n'est un bijoux** , souffla Kiyo avec un petit sourire discret en se redressant pour laisser la princesse dormir. **C'est une arme.**

Mais dans son excitation, l'enfant n'entendit pas les mots de la jeune femme aux reflets sombres et ne vit pas les mains se rejoindre pour former un sceau complexe. Un _sceau_ , comme les shinobis.

 **— Madara ?**

 **— Je sais** , répondit l'aîné sans porter attention à son frère. **Elle masque son chakra bien mieux que nos propres capteurs. Guerrière sensorielle, sans aucune doute.**

 **— Son contrôle est parfait. Ses flux de chakra sont restés normaux lorsque je l'ai touché, aucun changement. Elle est redoutable.**

 **— Seigneur du Feu** , lança fortement une voix masculine en faisant son chemin dans la salle impériale vers le Daimyô du Feu.

L'homme assit leva les yeux vers l'Uchiha qui avançait dans la salle d'audience pleine et matinale. La foule s'écarta au passage du shinobi, se divisant dans des murmures discrets. Izuna Uchiha tenait par une corde un homme mal en point. Des hématomes sur son visage, et du sang sec sur la commissure des lèvres. L'angle douteux dans lequel était tordu le bras attestait de la violence à laquelle il avait eu le droit. Passage à tabac, et à tabac froid d'une violence extrême. Kiyo regarda la scène, reculée dans la masse, ses sourcils se froncèrent imperceptiblement.

 **— Nous avons trouvé votre voleur. Comme vous le pensiez, il s'agit en effet d'un shinobi** , continua-t-il.

Ses yeux noirs traversèrent la foule, ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans ceux de Kiyo pour revenir sur le Daimyô. _Danger_. Il reprit, doucement et lâchant la corde qui tenait l'homme comme s'il n'avait plus d'importance. Personne n'accorda d'attention à son geste : personne sauf la jeune femme. Ses sens se firent plus accrus.

— **Il s'agit d'un shinobi extrêmement doué et discret qui réside bel et bien au palais.**

La conjugaison de la phrase ne plût pas à Kiyo, ses sens s'aiguisèrent et sa main se déplaça vers sa hanche, lentement tandis que ses prunelles restèrent sur le cadet Uchiha. L'homme jouait, cela se voyait clairement. Il jouait une scène. Scène préparée à l'avance.

 **— Mais, soyez tous sans crainte. Nous avons trouvé le voleur.** Il marqua une pause, se tourna vers Kiyo dans la foule et termina d'un ton tragiquement exagérée. **Ou, la** _ **voleuse**_ **.**

 _Alerte_.

Mais Kiyo n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'un kunaï sous la gorge la bloqua. L'arme aiguisée appuyée avec force contre sa trachée la dissuadait de faire le moindre mouvement. Rapide. La foule autour d'elle s'écarta brusquement à l'apparition silencieuse de son attaquant, ils s'écartèrent comme une nuée de moucherons menacés. Madara Uchiha.

Les lèvres de Kiyo se pincèrent en une ligne droite. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention : c'est vrai, après-tout, Izuna était rentré seul dans la salle. Sans son frère aîné.

La voix grave et calme de Madara se annonça à ses oreilles.

 **— N'essaye pas de danser.**

Kiyo fut rapide, surprenant le chef Uchiha, ne tenant pas compte de la menace. Des mots n'allaient pas stopper la jeune femme. Elle retira l'un de ses bracelets sur ses avants-bras pour dévoiler des symboles anciens tatoués sur sa peau : un sceau complexe. Elle mordit son pouce, laissant le kunaï faire une entaille sur son cou et étala le sang sur les écritures. Surprise. Madara n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il avait été curieux des inscriptions et du mouvement.

 **— Invocation : Jeongal !**

Un nuage blanc s'éleva dans la pièce. Et des cris d'horreur s'élevèrent .


End file.
